howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark (Franchise)
Sharks are predatory fish that live world-wide, mostly in saltwater. They appear very minimally in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Sharks encompass a wide variety of cartilaginous fish. Many are top predators of the seas, but can occupy a variety of niches. They are most widely noted for their classic dorsal fin, many rows of sheddable teeth, and moveable upper jaw (it is not attached to its cranium). A few notable species that occur in Scandinavian waters that Vikings may have come across include: *Greenland Shark - A large shark than can live for over 200 years. *Common Thresher Shark - Known for its very long tail. *Basking Shark - The second largest fish alive that feeds on Plankton. *Porbeagle - Lives into the Arctic Ocean and prized for its meat. Despite mentions in the Franchise, Hammerhead Sharks are found in more temperate waters, and are not found in the North Atlantic, Arctic Ocean, or North Sea, which is where Vikings would typically encounter them. Function In the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise, sharks are only an accessory, mainly seen as furniture, especially as a sleeping pallet. They are also seen as adversarial and predatory, such as those seen in the Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. Since the Hairy Hooligan Tribe ate fish as a significant part of their diet and culture, it can be assumed that shark was on the menu, occasionally, too. In actuality, a signature Icelandic dish is made from fermented Greenland Shark. Its flesh, without proper preparation, is actually toxic. In order to circumvent this toxicity and also have a preserved food, Greenland Shark was cleaned and buried whole in sand and gravel for about 2-4 months, then removed and hung to dry in the cold open air for a few more months. The dish is called Hakarl, and it or a variation of it may very well have been eaten by Vikings. Appearances ''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon In the ''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Gobber's story of his relationship and encounters through his life with the Boneknapper involved an incident with Hammerhead Sharks. They were attempting to eat him as he tried to get to another island to escape the Boneknapper. ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Heather Report, Part 1", Hiccup was seen sleeping on a shark for a mattress, because he let Heather sleep in his bed. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Worst in Show", a shark's fin is seen arriving out of the water and following Alvin, Savage, Mildew and Fungus as they drifted on pieces of their destroyed ship. In "Cast Out, Part 1", Tuffnut and Ruffnut took over Snotlout's and Hookfang's stall at the Academy, when Snotlout was suspended. Tuffnut had a shark carcass (flattened and stuffed much like a bear pel rug) for decoration and was later seen playing and dancing with it when he heard that Snotlout was still suspended. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "Snotlout Gets the Axe", Ruffnut was putting her belongings in Fishlegs' hut when they thought they were married, which included a shark carcass. Season 5 Fishlegs mentions sharks while describing his plan to Snotlout. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The shark appears in this game via a body part - the tooth. A shark's tooth is an item found by Toothless on certain location searches, and is used to complete Collections. In July 2017, the "Berk Brawlers" Gauntlet limited-time activity was introduced. In this event, a map of sorts it displayed marking player progression. An image on this map includes two sharks. School of Dragons During the ''Battle for the Edge expansion pack, Astrid mentions sharks while describing animal behavior. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising Sharks are mentioned as a descriptor for a Snow Wraith named the Furtive Fleetsleet. Other Mentions Toothless The development of Toothless (and by extension, Night Furies) has involved inspiration from many animal species. According to DreamWorks' YouTube Video Series, "The DreamWorks Download", "Toothless' skin texture was inspired by a combination of bat skin, shark skin, and reptile skin." Trivia *Sharks are also mentioned in the How to Train Your Dragon Books, in How to Ride a Dragon's Storm, Gobber told the Vikings participating in the Intertribal Friendly Swimming race that their hunting dragons were going to fly above them while they swim to protect them from sea creatures, including sharks. Gallery Hammerhead-Shark-Model.jpg|Concept Art of a hammerhead shark Shark fin.jpg|In "Worst in Show" Astrid kiching Hiccup out of bed.png|In "Heather Report, Part 1" Hiccup sleeping on a shark.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 16.41 -2012.11.17 02.01.07-.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime559.jpg|In "Cast Out, Part 1" Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime548.jpg SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Shark1.PNG|In "Snotlout Gets the Axe" SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Shark2.PNG SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Shark3.PNG SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Shark4.PNG SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Shark5.PNG ROB-SharkTooth.JPG|In Dragons: Rise of Berk ROB-BerkBrawlers1.JPG Map dragon 23.png|Shark on Hiccup's Map Musk oxen.png Dolphins and sharks.png Shatks and dolphins.png References * *''100 HTTYD Facts Only True Fans Know'' DreamworksTV, (Published on Aug 27, 2015). YouTube. Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Human Food